Behind Blue Eyes
by Storm Elf
Summary: songfic goes along with the song. another chapter because people asked for it. finished
1. Behind Blue Eyes

Hmm, here is a real challenge for you. Which person is the one who is suffering "behind blue eys?"  
  
The creak of the door opening made JJ look up, Dee was walking in with Ryo by his side. JJ's heart melted at the very sight of his beloved. Overflowing with joy, he glomped Dee. "JJ, you idiot!" Dee thundered, trying desperately to knock away the overzealous youth. "Wont you ever learn to keep away?! I hate you!"  
  
No one knows what it's like  
  
To be the bad man  
  
To be the sad man  
  
Behind blue eyes  
  
Dee walked off, hand wrapped around Ryo's waist. They were glowing as the walked by the now seated JJ. "Dee." JJ whispered to the wind. "I love you, I always have, but you don't see that. Everyone just thinks that I am an idiot who just wants in your pants. Maybe that is all that I've ever showed?"  
  
And no one knows  
  
What it's like to be hated  
  
To be faded to telling only lies  
  
"Hey," Drake waved at his partner and plopped in his seat. "Thinking about Dee again?" JJ nodded solemnly. "Maybe you should talk to him?" Drake stuck his nose in some paper work ignoring JJ like everyone else in the precinct.  
  
"How could I?" JJ's mind drifted to dreams that he had had about Dee. Many of them were wet dreams, but others were of him living with him, just being around him. He held those dreams closest. The idea of waking up next to someone, holding him when the power went out during a storm, was all that he ever wanted. He hated going to bed alone. Many times he would wake up hugging covers, feeling empty inside.  
  
But my dreams they aren't as empty  
  
As my conscious seems to be  
  
I have hours, only lonely  
  
My love is vengeance  
  
That's never free  
  
Dee could never understand what he thought about him. He only cared about Ryo. When they had been in the academy JJ had declared his love to him as romantically as he could. Dee had just laughed at him. He never thought gave him a fair chance! Ryo had pushed him away, but Dee still chased after him. Still, JJ hid the pain of the unjust rejection.  
  
No one knows what its like  
  
To feel these feelings  
  
Like I do, and I blame you!  
  
No one bites back as hard  
  
On their anger  
  
None of my pain woe  
  
Can show through  
  
"Start with his attitude." Drake's voice snapped JJ out of his daydream. He shot him a confused look. "Start by telling Dee what you like about how he acts. Say that you think that it is cute when he acts confused when you know that he isn't, or how he tilts his head to the side when he actually doesn't know what is going on, or how his eyes light up when he sees his love."  
  
"But he doesn't do any of that!" JJ snapped. "Hmm, but I like your idea. I love everything about him. I love how he casually flops down in his seat, even how he smokes when he is nervous."  
  
But my dreams they aren't as empty  
  
As my conscious seems to be  
  
I have hours, only lonely  
  
My love is vengeance  
  
That's never free  
  
Memories of Dee and Ryo flashed through his eyes. He had seen them in the park together. Snow was falling around them under the small light. In the world of darkness, they were a glowing beacon of heavenly light. The snow had danced around them, landing on their eyelashes and noses. JJ felt dirty watching them kiss. They were so much in love.  
  
No one knows what its like  
  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
  
Behind blue eyes  
  
No, it would never work. Dee could never see what JJ thought of him. He could never look at JJ the way that he looked at Ryo. It was hopeless, his love would never be understood. 'I don't know if I can keep this up much longer' JJ thought to himself, absently looking at a police report. 'I can only pretend to be happy for so long.  
  
No one know how to say  
  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
  
I'm not telling lies  
  
"You don't know what it is like." JJ let out a long sigh, looking up into Drake's eyes for only a moment. "To be hopelessly in love with a person but they don't even notice. They don't care because they have someone else, someone who doesn't even want their love."  
  
But my dreams they aren't as empty  
  
As my conscious seems to be  
  
I have hours, only lonely  
  
My love is vengeance  
  
That's never free  
  
JJ stood up to get a cup of coffee and to grab a glance at Dee. Drake watched him walk out. "Yes, I do know what it is like.."  
  
No one knows what its like  
  
To be the bad man, to be the sad man  
  
Behind blue eyes.  
  
I didn't really plan for this to turn out like that with the whole Drake thing, but I think it works! How about you? 


	2. Save the Best for Last

"JJ, please understand." Ryo placed his hand on the overemotional officer's shoulder as it heaved up and down with heavy sobs. He had take on the tough job of informing him that he and Dee were official now and crushing JJ's dreams.  
  
Sometimes the snow comes down in June Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon I see the passion in your eyes Sometimes it's all a big surprise  
  
Drake watched from the other room. He had seen JJ's heart crushed before but this was shattering it. As soon as Ryo left the room he rushed in there to comfort his secret love. JJ needed him. As soon as he came near enough, JJ reached up and hugged him.  
  
'cause there was a time when all I did wish was that you'd tell me this was love Its not the way I'd hoped or how I planned But somehow it is enough  
  
It was unexpected to say the least, but it wasn't a declaration of love. If he was anything to JJ then it was nothing more than something warm to lean on whenever Dee had hurt him. Not discouraged and with genuine worry in his eyes, Drake hugged back and rocked him slowly, anything to get him to calm down.  
  
And now we're standing face to face Isn't this world a crazy place Just when I thought our chance had passed You go and save the best for last  
  
Drake had looked into those clear blue eyes so many times, and too many times when they held the sparkles of tears. This time JJ did not look up, he just kept his face hidden in the deep folds of Drake's shirt.  
  
All of the nights you came to me When some silly girl had set you free You wondered how you'd make it through I wondered what was wrong with you  
  
JJ dared one look around the room. The door had opened long enough to admit Dee to enter. JJ slammed his face back into Drake's chest. Dee was watching him. It had been one month since he noticed the sparks of romance between them, though JJ's love for him was little more than rubber keeping JJ from seeing them. He could not understand what it must have been like. Sure he had chased Ryo around for about a year with little more than a goodnight kiss, but Ryo did not come crying to him because he was in love with someone else.  
  
'cause how could you give your love to some one else And share your dreams with me Sometimes the very thing your looking for Is the one thing you can't see  
  
"How could you be so dense JJ?" Drake thought to himself. "Here I am, caring for you at every turn, hugging you every chance I get, yet you forget me the moment that Dee walks into the room! I love you! How can you do this to me? He hurts you but you keep going back to him."  
  
And now we're standing face to face Isn't this world a crazy place Just when I thought our chance had passed You go and save the best for last  
  
Seeing the anger hidden behind Drake's calm eyes, Dee got his coffee and left the room. He could only hope that an outright refusal to pay any attention to JJ would make him see that there was someone else in the office who gave a damn, someone who loved him more than life its self  
  
Let it go da doh da doh  
  
"Let it all out, you will feel better if you do." Drake advised JJ, wishing to do so much more than hug him. He wanted his heart but there was a solid barrier with "NO ADMINTENCE" slapped on the front of it. Then again, maybe he was wrong. Maybe there was a chance at getting into his heart. There had to be a way in there some how.  
  
Sometimes the very thing your looking for Is the one thing you can't see  
  
JJ looked up with those crystal blue eyes. His face was sprinkled with tears but he wasn't crying any more. He sighed and rested back down against his partner. "Sorry for getting your shirt all wet."  
  
"It's alright, didn't like it much anyway." Drake longed to just kiss JJ once, make him understand that, although this shirt was his favorite shirt, he would let JJ tare it to shreds if it make him feel better.  
  
Some times the snow comes down in June Some times the sun goes 'round the moon Just when I thought our chance had passed You go and save the best for last  
  
"Drake, you know how you said that there was someone here who loved me?" Drake nodded and watched JJ shift to get into a sitting possessions. He longed for the loving looks that Dee always wasted, but he was lucky to get a passing glance.  
  
You went and saved the best for last  
  
"I found them" JJ leaned closer to Drake and placed a kiss on his lips. Drake reached around his back and pulled him in. Dee and Ryo watched from the other room with smiles on their faces. Everything had gone according to plan.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
some people asked for me to continue it, so here it is, happy ending and all! Tell me what you think! 


End file.
